In the telecommunications industry, the use of fiber optic cables for carrying transmission signals is rapidly growing. To interconnect fiber optic equipment, fiber distribution frames and racks have been developed. Such frames and racks are typically located in a communications closet, data room, or the like, where technicians can easily connect and reconnect, or “patch,” equipment in an organized and efficient manner. Examples of fiber distribution frames and racks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,497,444 and 5,758,003, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Often racks/frames are populated with panels that provide mounting locations for optical fibers and cables. An exemplary panel is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. The panel 20 is mounted to the front flanges 23 of a rack 22 via mounting holes 21 that are preformed in the rack 22. The illustrated panel 20 includes mounting locations for four modules 24 that receive and interconnect optical cables and fibers. Optical fiber patch cords 26 connect to the front of the modules 24, and optical fiber cables 28 connect to the rear of the modules 24 via multi-fiber push-on (MPO) connectors 25. Typically, the panel 20 includes a trough 30 into which the patch cords 26 are routed.
Racks are customarily manufactured with either a 3 inch or 6 inch depth (wherein the depth is measured between the front flanges 23 and rear flanges 27 of the rack 22), or in some cases a rack may have no rear flange at all (often such racks are on the form of a cabinet). Because the panel 20 is mounted to the front flanges 23 of the rack 22, the placement of the trough 30 for patch cord routing is relatively simple and predictable. However, management of the cables 28 routed from the rear of the modules 24 can be more difficult.